The purpose of this study is to test the hypothesis: Leopold's Maneuvers are a valid measurement in screening for malpresentation when utilized by Certified Nurse-Midwives (CNMs). The specific aim is to provide research findings that validate the use of Leopold's Maneuvers by CNMs as an effective intervention in diagnosing malpresentation. This traditional, cost effective, and non-interventionist tool is a cornerstone to nurse-midwifery care.